


Love Like This

by komorebim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi can be a bit of a dick, Akaashi is sure he's not gay, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Summer, Swimming Pools, aristotle and dante au, he's oblivious as hell, it's more inspired by it, sort of, swimmer!bokuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebim/pseuds/komorebim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is loud and embarrassing, Akaashi is completely mesmerized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you're unemployed and wasted away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto's never stops smiling, and Akaashi feels incredibly warm even if he's getting chlorinated water through his nose.

_It's so hot._

Akaashi huffs, he feels suffocated and his shirt clings to his frame in the worst possible way, he breathes out, sitting up to turn on the radio, at least he could do something other than melt into his bed, it's summer after all and he doesn't have any plans for it. Akaashi hums as he hears a familiar tune.

_I might be wrong but I might be right_  
 _Anyhow I know I tried_

He lays back down, throwing his arm across his eyes. Akaashi can feel the droplets of sweat rolling down his cheek, he could be outside, maybe, riding on his bike up the hill or even getting stoned, or drunk, or both, maybe he would, if he actually had any friends at all. Not that he hasn't had a few, he just likes being alone, he's never been very talkative, and when he usually opens his mouth, the only thing that comes out is random facts o whatever he's thinking, he talks so passionately that people tend to tune him out when they're tired of his rambling, so he only talks to his mom, even if it annoys him a bit.

It's not that his mom annoys him, not one bit, but his house is haunted by many secrets.

Secrets about his dad, about why is he on prison. He never asks, because there is never an answer, not by his mom, not by his siblings, so he just stays quiet and tries to be a good boy, his mom has been the best mom, he owns her at least that.

Akaashi never sees his siblings, since his brother Akira is in college and his sister Izumi is already married and has a kid. He sees them sometimes on holidays, and his father's name is never mentioned, he might as well not exist, for all he knows.

He taps his feet against the wooden floor, and closes his eyes.

It's not like it matters anyway.

The burden is too big to carry, so he better drops it, right?

* * *

 "It's summer, Keiji" His mom glances at him briefly, before going back to the Sudoku in her hands, scratching the pencil across the paper. Akaashi hums.

"I'm aware, thanks. As if the heat wasn't a clue," He takes a sip of his coca-cola from his seat in the couch -he hates it, but there's nothing else on the fridge, they should go to the store soon. His mom smacks him with the paper, he huffs but says nothing else, even if there's a smile on her face.

"Stop being a smart ass, you should go out and have fun, there's plenty to do in the summer," She puts the paper down to stare at her son through her big glasses. His mom is a pretty lady, she could have anyone she wanted, Akaashi thinks, he shrugs.

"Like what? It's not like I have any friends whatsoever, I'm fine spending time with you anyways," He doesn't need to look at his mom to know she's staring sternly at him. He pretends he's reading the paper.

"Keiji, you're sixteen, you don't have a lot of time before going to college...make friends, smoke pot, I don't know," She smirks at him and Akaashi answers with one of his own.

"You want me to get high? Is that the example you give to your youngest son? My, what a terrible idea, I might as well join a gang, what do you think?" Akaashi's mom rolls her eyes, making him bite back a laugh at the tip of the can "But seriously, I don't care about that stuff, I don't need any friends"

"Are you sure?" She raises an eyebrow, probably judging him. Akaashi doesn't care anyways.

"Yes" He smiles as bright as he can. He knows he's not fooling anyone.

"At least go to the pool, it's too hot to be inside the house and do nothing"

"I can't swim, mom"

"So what?, learn, you have a whole summer"

Akaashi considers it, maybe it's not a bad idea.

 

It's a bad idea.

A really bad idea, he decides as he stands by the door in swim trucks, a shirt and flip flops, a towel dropped around his shoulders. His mom is standing by his side, smiling widely, he glares at her.

"Don't give me that 'moody teenager' crap," he huffs a chuckle and rolls his eyes.

"Fine, whatever, I'll be back if I hate it, and if I don't, you'll know I drowned," he jokes, kissing her cheek and crossing the door. The heat instantly kisses his skin, and he starts to regret his decision, at least he's wearing shorts instead of jeans.

He clutches the towel around his neck and walks with long steps, he knows he'll see people from his school, and he's fully prepared to ignore them, even though they'll probably won't notice him. He lives near the public pool, just a few blocks away, and by the time he gets there, his shirt is soaked with sweat and his whole body feels hot, and of course the pool is full of people, Akaashi doesn't even want to know how many people peed in there.

"Go to the pool," he mutters "It'll be fun" He rolls his eyes and goes past the fence, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it with the towel and flip flops in an empty space near the pool. He stares at the water and hears the kids squealing and splashing around. Fuck, he really hates pools. Akaashi sighs, sitting at the edge, dipping his feet into the water, he's there anyways, might as well listen to his mother for once.

He shivers as he starts to dip further into the water, it's cool against his heating skin, and he relaxes when the water reaches his chest, alright, maybe it was a good idea after all. He dips down until his head is underwater, then rises back up, running his hands through his hair and face.

He likes the water, he just hates the tons of people around him, yelling, and drinking and generally being annoying, he would much rather sit in the bathtub but his mother would scold him for wasting water. He rest his forearms on the edge of the pool, kicking his feet lightly.

"You don't know how to swim?" He hears a very nice voice, male and definitely young, but he decides it's not directed to him, so he just closes his eyes, trying to enjoy the feeling of the water refreshing him. "Oi, I'm talking to you," he feels someone poke his shoulder, so he opens his eyes, there's bright gold eyes, wide and shining, staring straight at Akaashi.

"No, does it matter?" The guy laughs, loud, Akaashi winces, but the guy doesn't' seem to care, a smile plastered in his face.

"Does it? Of course it does!, you're in a pool, you must swim," The guy -Akaashi looks him over, his hair is plastered to his forehead, wet and with a very weird dye, and he has a nice body too, suddenly Akaashi feels self-conscious of his lanky frame- says as it was the most obvious thing, which might be. Akaashi shrugs.

"I just wanted to cool off, I don't need to swim," The weird haired guy -he reminds Akaashi of an owl, somehow- scoffs at him but then he's beaming at Akaashi, eyes twinkling and smile as blinding as the sun.

"I'll teach you how to swim, then," Akaashi stares at him a little longer, then sighs.

"Alright,"

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou," the guy -Bokuto, says incredibly enthusiastic, he makes Akaashi feel tired.

"Akaashi Keiji" He mumbles then pushes himself off the edge.

"Okay, Akaashi, let's see if those long limbs are of any good," Akaashi cracks a smile.

"I might accidentally hit you in the face, who knows," Bokuto grins, and Akaashi finds himself on his front, with Bokuto's hand pressing gently against his ribs as he tries to move his arms correctly.

He thanks his mom, mentally, for maybe his very first friend.

Bokuto's never stops smiling, and Akaashi feels incredibly warm even if he's getting chlorinated water through his nose.

* * *

 

Akaashi is sure he's got a new friend, he's sure Bokuto likes him, specially when he asks Akaashi to go back to the pool the next day and then to his house on friday, he's feeling warm and giddy and his mom is throwing him some knowing looks, but he pretends he doesn't see it.

By the time he's lying in bed in the afternoon, the sun has gone down and his AC is working just fine, he has his face pressed against his pillow, his hair wet from the shower and he's staring at Bokuto's number on his phone, he can't help but smile softly, he's never had the need for a friend, but Bokuto is bright, and wild and also very loud, he's everything Akaashi is not, and Akaashi envies him, envies how he seem to never stop smiling, how energetic he is, how he doesn't care if anyone is staring at him, how he can stand on his hands underwater even if he splutters and coughs water when he reaches above.

Bokuto Koutarou is a force of nature.

Akaashi might be afraid of crashing into the hurricane that is Bokuto.

But he might a little excited too.


	2. You rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto laughs, thundering, removing his arm, leaving a scorching trail all along Akaashi's shoulders, maybe he should wear more sunscreen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta reader and English is not my first language so there /are/ mistakes, also I wrote it on my phone since my laptop has gone to the afterlife. 
> 
> This might be boring, I'm sorry.

"You've been going a lot to the pool" Akaashi sighs, he has seen this coming, so he hums an agreement -he has been humming a lot lately, maybe he should start giving real answers,  his mom sighs "So, when are you going to introduce your friend, you should bring him over" She says as she stirrs whatever she's making on that huge pot she likes. 

"Who says I have a friend, I might just like the pool," He cast a sideway look at his mom, he can hear her amused chuckle so the ends of his mouth tick up, just a little. 

"Don't try to outsmart me, I'm your mother"

"Really? I would've thought you were my sister with how young and fresh you look" he replies nonchalantly, flipping the page of a book he's not even reading. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere, " she replies but Akaashi can see the smile on her face. 

"Was worth a shot, " He shrugs, putting down the book and folding his arms over the kitchen counter,  "I don't know if you'll like him" he murmurs, looking away from his mother's hands. 

"If you liked him, I'm pretty sure I will too, honey" Akaashi can practically hear her rolling her eyes, so he just huffs, crossing his arms. She's right and that makes it worse. "How is he? He can't be that bad" 

 "He isn't," He answers immediately and ignores his mom's knowing looks, "He's just...different, somehow, he's very bright and loud" he frowns, his head already pounding at the prospect of Bokuto's booming laughter. 

"Good thing, then, we need some noise in this house, I swear sometimes is like we're both mute," She sighs, and Akaashi gulps, he feels the familiar twisting in his gut, guilt. If maybe he was a little more talkative then his mother wouldn't be complaining. It seems his feelings are written all over his face because his mother smiles kindly at him. He wonders just how transparent he actually is. "I'm not complaining, quiet is good, it helps you think," He nods. "bring him over on friday" 

He hesitates. 

"What?" His mother raises an eyebrow, carefully moving the steaming pot from the fire.

"I'm kinda...going to his house, on friday" he grimaces, already knowing what's going to happen.

Akaashi's mother smiles, widely, showing almost all of her teeth.

"Oh? Already moving forward that fast?" he groans, turning away to leave, she laughs, "I'm kidding, honey, I know you don't swing that way," She says calmly, resting her hip on the counter and crossing her arms, but she gives Akaashi a knowing look, something serious, that, if he's being honest, it kind of makes him afraid, as if she knows something he doesn't. 

"Yeah," He says for lack of answer, he doesn't enjoy this silence, "I'm leaving, then" 

"Saturday!" She points at him playfully and he smiles, glad that atmosphere is gone and nods.

"Only if he wants to," He answers, hoping from the stool he previously was sitting on.

 

 ~

 

"Of course I'll go!" Bokuto's smile is blinding when he answers, kicking water in Akaashi's direction from where he is sitting on the edge of the pool. Akaashi sighs. 

"Thanks, now my mom won't shut up about it," He splashes water towards Bokuto, hoping to make him stop, but it only fuels his need to annoy. 

"I bet your mom has better sense of humor than you," He replies jokingly, jumping into the water, "She'll love me," he shrugs, throwing his arm over Akaashi's shoulder, making him shiver. 

"She loves everyone, don't feel special," Bokuto laughs, thundering, removing his arm, leaving a scorching trail all along Akaashi's shoulders, maybe he should wear more sunscreen. 

"What about your dad? Is he like you or do I have hopes of making a conversation?" There's amusement in his voice, but Akaashi is frozen on the spot, wide eyed. Bokuto frowns, is not a good look on him. "Akaashi? are you alright? did I ask something I shouldn't?" 

Akaashi shakes his head. The air leaves him like a punch in the gut, maybe it is. 

"He isn't in the picture, please don't ask more questions about it, Bokuto-san," his voice is shaking, he knows, and he knows Bokuto noticed it, he's also thankful that he understood, starting to rant about this cool volleyball game he saw on tv, he sighs, but he can still see worry in Bokuto's eyes, so he grips his hand tightly, rasting his head on Bokuto's shoulder until he relaxes. 

It's nice, he thinks, being close to someone. 

 

When friday arrives, Akaashi discovers that his nails are suddenly too short. Has he been biting them? He doesn't think he's been this nervous since the first time he asked his brother about kissing and liking other people. 

Akira's answer was to laugh and tease him endlessly until Akaashi decided to see his sister.

His thoughs were halted when Bokuto cleared his throat, looking even more nervous than Akaashi. 

Why were they nervous in the first place? 

Akaashi squared his shoulders, it's not like they were dating, he's just going to meet Bokuto's parents and maybe play some video games. Not that he liked those, but he could see Bokuto's room being filled with that and maybe some posters of girls in their bikinis, bending over and washing some fancy car. He looked like the typical teenager. 

"My dad," Bokuto started, looking uncomfortable and fidgety, Akaashi just stayed silent, encouraging "He's strict and...serious, so please don't be surprised," He smiled tightly, so Akaashi nodded, letting Bokuto stand in front of him, watching as he hesitantly unlocked the front door to a nice house, they both stepped inside, silent until the door clicked in place.

 "Koutarou," Bokuto flinched, gripping tightly the door knob, a middle aged man appeared from a door to their left, owlish glasses perched on top of his nose and black hair slicked to the side, he was wearing a suit, minus the jacket. He studied Akaashi, making him nervous, in a scary way. Akaashi bowed deeply. "Who's your friend?" 

"My name is Akaashi Keiji, is nice to meet you Bokuto-san," he internally winced, feeling weird at calling him the way he usually referred to Bokuto, he should start calling him Koutarou. He gulped, shrinking into himself when he saw Bokuto-san's jaw ticking, a cold, yet, almost angry look on his eyes. 

"I don't want anything to happen in your room, Koutarou, you know how I feel about those things, " He warned before dissappearing again inside the room he previously came out from.

He heard a shaky breath, so he looked at where Bokuto was standing, from an outsider's point if view, he looked fine, but Akaashi knew better, he saw the tremor in his body, his scared eyes, and suddenly he felt anxious.

He let Bokuto take his hand, tugging him upstairs and into his room, closing the door and practically letting himself crumble in his bed. Bokuto sighed.

"That went better than I thought," He smiled, but it seemed strained, unnatural in Bokuto's usual bright face, it looked wrong. 

"Bokuto-san, what was all that about? does your father dislike me?" Bokuto laughed, but there was no humor. 

"It's more like he dislikes the thought of us alone in my room," Akaashi made a face, frowning. 

"Bokuto-sa..."

"I'm gay, " He blurted, effectively silencing Akaashi. The silence was almost deafening, Bokuto was looking at his shoes, bottom lip wobbling, even if Akaashi was looking straight at him. 

Akaashi thought he wouldn't know how to handle something like this if it was someone else, but this was Bokuto. 

"Oh," Bokuto's breath hitched. 

"I-I understand if you want to leave, I probably should've told you ages ago, so you could've left without going through all of this, but I was scared, you see, I've never had a friend before," Akaashi could see droplets falling onto Bokuto's dirty sneakers, even if he couldn't see his face. He felt his chest constrict, Bokuto should never cry. "I was just, so, so happy" He sobbed, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his jacket, and Akaashi would've found it disgusting if it wasn't because of the circumstances. 

 "Bokuto-san" Akaashi kneeled in front of Bokuto, cradling his face in his hands, Bokuto sniffed, looking positively sad and maybe hopeful, Akaashi smiled, "You're my first friend too, there is absolutely no way I'll leave you, I don't care if you like boys, it's fine," He wiped a new tear, feeling his breath stuttering in his chest when Bokuto looked into his eyes, with his own owlish ones, tears falling even more rapidly, "If your dad doesn't accept you, the more reason to make me stay, you need me, and I'm not just going to leave you on your own, not like I could  even if I try," He gave Bokuto a small smile, earning a big one from the other boy, Bokuto sighed softly, whispering a shaky thank you and launching himself at Akaashi, holding him close. 

"You rock," Bokuto laughed into his ear, this time almost like a whisper, Akaashi responded with one of his. 

"What are you, nine? people stopped saying that when they started puberty Bokuto-san," This time the laugh vibrated through him, making him wince, Bokuto moved away, and Akaashi immediately missed the warmth.

" Let's play video games alright?" Akaashi nodded even if Bokuto was too busy connecting everything in ts right place.

Akaashi didn't mention he doesn't like video games. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's a bad idea to update this after almost a year and when I'm about to start uni. Who knows when I'll upload again. 
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Also it would be kind if you leave any comments, any kind is ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in love with this book ever since I read it (Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe). If you haven't you totally should, it's so worth it. Please consider that English is not my first language so if there's any mistakes let me know, since I don't have a beta reader.
> 
> I tried to make this as original as I could without leaving the plot aside.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
